The Love Of A Friend
by disneyownsmyheart
Summary: A story of how Penelope Garcia finds out she has cancer
1. Chapter 1

After a night of passion with Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia was in the best mood ever and you could tell on her face. Derek had the same feeling and Hotch and Reid could tell something happened, But did not want to ask. At the BAU the team starts a new case that involved 5, 15 year old girls all pregnant and then magically disappearing and then turning up in a wheat field in Minnesota dead. The latest girl Madeline Wotson was the last to go missing and the team needed to find her soon before it was to late. The only lead they had was that Madeline was at a teen moms class last night with her boyfriend Ben Peterson and she went to the women room and when the class was over Ben went to look for her and she was gone.

"So what we know is that Madeline was going to the bathroom and then she went missing?"

"Well, boy genius that is what the was said according to the boyfriend."

"Well, we do know that all the girls went to the same class just on different occasions."

"Baby Girl I am going to call Planned Parent Hood to see if they can get you the security footage so you can analyze it."

"Hey Penelope, your nose is bleeding."

"Not again! This is the 5th time in 2 days."

"Penelope that is not normal you need to see a doctor."

"I am fine, you guys go I will do what you need me to do here."

"Baby girl you need someone to stay with you. Nose bleeds are not normal."

"Hotch I am going to stay with Garcia. You guys go."

"Reid, I am fine go with Hotch."

"You sure?"

"I am fine."

As the team heads to the airport while Penelope is in the office. She wonders if she made the right choice then again she starts to think of her night with Derek. She starts to smile and let her mind focus on that when she gets a call.

"You've reached Penelope Garcia in the FBI's Office of Supreme Genius."

"Hey, Baby girl. Need you to work me some magic here. I got a program called Deadbolt Defense and a girl with only a couple of hours to live, so what do you know?"

"Then you got a problem. Deadbolts the number one password crack-resistant software out there. You're gonna have to get inside this guy's head to get the password."

"I thought I was calling the Office of Supreme Genius."

"Well, gorgeous, you've been rerouted to the Office of Too Friggin' Bad."

"Thanks anyway."

The day goes on and Reid gets worried about Penelope, but does not say anything. Morgan could tell Reid was worried and knew he knew something that could be wrong with Penelope.

"Hey, kid what's up? You said nose bleeds are not normal. Could that be bad for Penelope? See I noticed that she is tired a lot and that she is loosing to much weight."

"I noticed that to. Is she stressed in anyway?"

"I don't know?"

"Prentiss, have you noticed anything different about Penelope."

"Well, she has lost weight."

"I'm gonna call her I need to see what is up."

With the phone ringing and no response Morgan was getting worried. Finally someone answers and it is Kevin.

"Hello."

"Kevin, where is Penelope?"

"Well,."

"Well, what?"

"She got sent home."

"What happened?"

"She was getting something from the copy machine and she fainted. Monte took her home and he is with her she looks pale."

"OK, call her tell her I am on my way home."

"Hotch I need to go home. Penelope got sent home and I need to be with her."

"Go I will let the others know. Make sure she is ok."

Derek heads to the airport he is not sure what he is going to find and he is nervous. The whole flight home he knows that his Baby Girl could be dyeing still he is scared. The flight lands and he rushes to get a cab in hopes Baby Girl is good. The cab pulls up at Penelope's apartment and Derek rushes in. He knocks on the door and the door opens with Penelope trying to stop a nose bleed.

"Why are you here?"

"I called and at the office and Kevin answered. He said you where sent home cause you fainted. Is that true?"

"I did. Derek I don't know what is wrong I get nose bleeds and It is not normal. I think this nose bleeding is what caused me to faint. I am scared!"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"I went and a doctor ran tests and he said he will have the results as soon as possible."

"Baby Girl I'm here don't worry you are going to be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours pass and the two of them sit in silence. Derek looks at his watch and then back at his baby girl. All these emotions go through his head as they continue to sit in silence. Then Penelope goes and gets her computer. As she is on her computer she looks up what nose bleeds mean and finds a link that takes her to the leukemia foundation website and she starts to cry.

"Baby Girl don't cry. You are going to be fine."

Just then the phone rings and Penelope answers.

"Hello. This is she."

"Hi Ms. Garcia I am doctor Peter Thomas. I have the results of your blood work and I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you are going to have a baby."

"What this is not what I came in for you must have a mistake."

"There is no mistake your HGC levels where high when we did the blood work so we ran some blood as if we where doing a pregnancy test and you are pregnant. Now as for the bad news you have leukemia."

Penelope drops the phone and starts to cry. Derek picks up the phone and talks to the doctor and then hangs up.

"Derek what am I going to do? I have cancer and worse I am pregnant. This should not be happening!"

"Baby girl I am here for you this is my baby and I wanna take care of you and our child. I know you need to take care of yourself, but you need to think of out child as well."

"Derek I need to find someone who will let the pregnancy happen and have me have treatment at the same time. I don't wanna give the baby up cause what is I where to die you would have no more of me."

"Don't think that way you are going to be fine I just don't want you to give up."

The phone rings and it is Hotch checking in."

"How is she?"

"The doctor told her that she is has cancer. He also said that she is pregnant and that she needs to make a choice to save herself or the baby. She wants to find a doctor that will let treatment happen and the baby to be born. Hotch I am scared the baby is mine and I don't wanna lose my Baby Girl."

"Ok, well I will let the team know on the flight home we are on the way back. I wish there was something that could help. I will call Erin and see is she knows any doctors for her."

They hang up and Hotch heads to plane. He thinks of a way to tell the team and he starts to think of the time that Reid was sick with Anthrax and he starts to get sad.

"Hotch is something wrong?"

"Oh sorry JJ my mind is just somewhere else."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah as a team we need to talk."

"What is wrong with Hotch?"

"Prentiss we will find out soon"

"OK, before we head home I have some bad news to tell you guys. Well, as you know that Derek had to go home. Well, he is with Penelope and he just found out he is going to be a father."

"Hotch, how is that bad news?"

"Guys, he also found out that Penelope has cancer. She is pregnant and has cancer."

"Reid can she still have the baby and have chemo."

"Rossi it is had to find a OB that will let her have treatment and have a baby."

"So you mean we will lose two lives?"

"No, she can still have the baby I just have to call a doctor friend of mine and see if you will be the doctor she is a high risk OB and I think she can help."

Back at the house Penelope gets up and makes herself a cup of green tea and starts to cry. She knows that she needs to get better and also knows that the baby will be compromised if she does get the full treatment. Still she sticks with her choice to keep the baby.

"Derek, why did this happen? I am scared I just don't wanna lose our baby."

"Don't think that way! You and our baby will be fine. Just think 9 months and our baby will be here."

The door bell rings and Derek opens the door to see Hotch and the team. No one knows what to say so they sit in silence. Hotch runs to the local pizza parlor to get the team food and still the team sits in silence.

"Penelope how are you doing?"

"JJ I am scared I don't know if I can do this! I just feel like my body hates me."

"Look we all love you and you are going to get through this you need to go to doctor and see what they tell you. I know Reid is waiting to see what his friend says about being your doctor. Trust me you are going to get through this and the baby is going to be fine."

"Derek I want to know if even if I die you will still be there for our child. I love you and I want our child to have at least one parent if I don't make it. I wanna make sure as well you also find someone who will love you and our baby as much as I would and that you move on after I pass away."

"Baby Girl what did I tell you? You are going to make it through this and the baby will have both of its parents. You cannot quit on me I love you."

The hours go by and Reid gets a call from his friend saying that Penelope is a good match for her to be the patient still she has a long road ahead. The team says good bye and heads home leaving Derek and Garcia alone. With the two of them alone they wonder who there baby is going to look like and how much they cannot wait to see the baby still they are scared for Garcia. Garcia goes to bed as Derek washes the dishes and then heads to Garcia's room to sleep with her for tomorrow starts the healing process for her and the start of taking care of the baby.


End file.
